


Date rape drug

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Возможно, кошмар начинается с того самого момента, когда Хань приезжает в этот тихий городок. И парень с фиолетовыми волосами и футболкой с Сидом Вишесом, который сидит в углу его комнаты, ему сейчас тоже снится.





	

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в 2013, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.

Городок потихоньку пробуждается ото сна: кто-то распахивает окна, впуская в свой дом утренний воздух, кто-то выходит за газетой и щурится на солнце, кто-то уже совершает пробежку. Лу Хань выгружает коробки из машины и радуется: в мегаполисе в это время жизнь кипит, словно в огромном адском котелке, люди за одну поездку в метро или простой в пробке успевают испортить настроение не только себе, но и другим, а здесь все как-то по-другому. Никто не торопится, соседи, выходя за газетами, дружелюбно друг друга приветствуют, лениво переговариваются и возвращаются в дом, чтобы позавтракать и отправиться на работу. Родителям определенно понравится этот семейный город с уютной атмосферой. 

Дом, на покупку которого Лу Хань соглашается сразу же, как только его впервые видит, представляет собой двухэтажное белое здание с удобной огромной крышей: можно развести теплицу. Мама любит цветы и копаться в земле, эта новость ее воодушевит. Прежние хозяева сделали внешний и частично внутренний капитальный ремонт, прежде чем выставить дом на продажу. Единственное - не трогали первый этаж, где гостиная, кухня и подвал.

\- Там обрушилась лестница еще до нашего заселения. Мы с мужем решили просто запереть дверь, чтобы дети, не дай бог, туда не провалились. Если вам нужна будет помощь с ремонтом, муж может вызвать своих работников. Оплата за наш счет, естественно, - женщина, хозяйка дома, робко улыбается, когда Лу Хань подписывает договор купли-продажи, отказываясь от помощи. Все равно он запланировал это лето пожить в тихом городке, в доме, купленном для своих родителей. Будет чем занять свое время. 

Выгрузив коробки из машины на крыльцо, Лу Хань садится на нижнюю ступеньку и осматривается. Насытившиеся солнечными лучами зеленые лужайки и красивые палисадники украшают улицу. Мимо проезжает школьный автобус (учебный год, скорее всего, уже закончился, потому что за окнами всего пара сонных ребят, наверное, оставшиеся на летнюю отработку по причине неуспеваемости), а многие взрослые мужчины и женщины выезжают не на машинах, а на велосипедах, что вызывает у Ханя широкую улыбку. Серьезные люди в костюмах...и на велосипедах. Отец определенно оценит эту провинциальную экзотичность. 

У соседнего дома лает собака, когда с крыльца спускается парень с миской. Овчарка виляет хвостом, жадно лакая воду, а парень, заметив напротив неизвестную ему машину, подходит к Лу Ханю, приветливо улыбаясь.  
\- Привет. Наш новый сосед? - у него холодная ладонь, несмотря на теплый день, и очень красивые глаза. Лу Хань думает, что причин остаться в этом городе на лето все больше и больше.  
\- Вроде того. Поживу здесь какое-то время, пока не приедут родители и не выселят, - шутит он и представляется, - Лу Хань.  
\- Чунмён, - парень кивает на коробки, - помочь занести?  
Лу Хань соглашается, и они в два захода заносят коробки. На кухне старые обои, в некоторых местах отклеенные от потолка. Но в остальном довольно комфортно, сразу видно, что раньше здесь жила супружеская пара с детьми: белая дверь разрисована фломастерами, а в углу валяются, по всей видимости, забытые цветные кубики.   
\- Могу предложить воды из-под крана, и даже на выбор. Горячей или холодной? - Лу Хань выкручивает краники, чтобы помыть руки, но вода, что холодная, что горячая оказывается ржавой.  
\- Пожалуй, откажусь, - смеется Чунмён, осторожно присаживаясь на деревянную табуретку. - Жаль, что семья Пак переехала. У них милые дети.  
\- Мне оскорбиться? - в шутку хмурится Лу Хань, на что Чунмён поднимает руки и смешно машет ими перед собой.  
\- Я не...в смысле, я о том, что… Ты тоже милый, - наконец, после нелепых объяснений, сдается он и говорит первое, что приходит на ум.   
\- Спасибо, - Лу Хань со серьезным лицом принимает комплимент, а потом вместе с Чунмёном заходится смехом. Ханю в принципе никогда не было сложно сходиться с новыми людьми, но для того, чтобы в дальнейшем хорошо общаться, в самом начале знакомства необходимо пережить чувство неловкости - это как правило, что ли. - Через два часа приедут грузчики, привезут мебель. Если ты сейчас не занят, не съездишь со мной в магазин? Нужно бы закупиться едой.  
\- Конечно, без проблем, - Чунмён выглаживает футболку по бокам, и Лу Хань только сейчас замечает, какая у него светлая кожа. Хань на всякий случай напоминает себе основную причину пребывания в этом городе. Соблазнение симпатичного парня - несомненно привлекательная причина, но, к сожалению, основной не является. 

****

***

За всю следующую неделю Лу Хань не преуспевает в ремонте, забрасывая все на начальной стадии (оправдывает себя тем, что времени полно - целое лето), зато знакомится с родителями и друзьями Чунмёна и остальными соседями. Чунмён, выступая в качестве гида, показывает ему город, рассказывает, что где находится. Город хоть и небольшой, но новичку вполне реально заблудиться, поэтому Лу Хань покупает карту и делает на ней обозначения. Родителям пригодится, да и ему тоже.

Сегодня Чунмён большей частью молчалив, даже не сообщает о том, куда они едут. Выезжает за город, на окраину. Проезжает старый мост, который подозрительно трясется, и останавливается у реки. Закатное солнце дрожит на глади воды, а небо исполосовано розовыми стрелами. Лу Хань присаживается на теплый песок, гладя его кончиками пальцев, и вдыхает воздух. Ощутимо пахнет водорослями и древесиной. Чунмён собирает камешки и поочередно кидает их в реку. Лу Хань невольно любуется его движениями, как он обидчиво поджимает губы по известной только ему причине и зачем-то дует на камни. 

Неделя - небольшой срок, чтобы влюбиться, но и ее вполне хватает, чтобы немного узнать о человеке и понять, что еще несколько таких же недель и не влюбиться будет крайне сложно. Лу Ханю нравится Чунмён, его мятые футболки с изображениями разных групп и улыбка глазами-полумесяцами. Нравится то, с каким воодушевлением он рассказывает о памятных местах родного городка, как добродушен в общении со старшими, воспитанный во всех смыслах парень, но при этом не отказывается от пива и сигарет, так, за компанию. Хань чувствует, что его интерес замечен и даже взаимен, но Чунмён ненавязчиво и будто бы между прочим словами и действиями дает понять, что дружба - этот тот самый предел между ними. Лу Хань старается не прикасаться к Чунмёну лишний раз, хотя очень хочется. Живи они в одном городе, все было бы проще, а так...какой смысл упорствовать, навязываться, добиваться, когда к концу лета уезжать? Наверное, именно такой логикой оперирует Чунмён, потому что сам Хань попробовал бы.  
\- Завтра начну заниматься домом, - говорит Лу Хань, когда Чунмён перестает кидать камни и садится рядом.  
\- С чего начнешь?  
\- С подвала. Мне обещали привезти стремянку и фонари.   
\- Если хочешь, я могу отпроситься с работы? - Чунмён собирает в кулак песок и медленно сыпет его на ладонь Ханя. На горизонте виднеется только лысая шапка солнца, небо вслед за солнцем темнеет, а воздух охлаждается. Лу кажется, что этот момент был бы идеальным завершением романтического фильма. Можно было бы даже сказать, какой Чунмён сейчас красивый и вообще необыкновенный, но Хань слишком трезв и разумен, чтобы так неразумно раскидываться банальными фразочками. Вместо этого он качает головой:  
\- Ты и так из-за меня всю неделю отпрашивался. Думаю, там ничего такого, с чем бы я сам не справился.  
Чунмён поднимается, отряхивая джинсы, и Лу Ханю немного грустно от того, что вечер заканчивается возвращением в город.

****

***

Спуская стремянку в подвал, Лу Хань жалеет, что вчера не согласился на помощь Чунмёна. Пока он пытался уравновесить лестницу, едва не вывалился вместе с железной конструкцией на, судя по всему, усыпанный камнями пол. Из подвала неприятно дует и пахнет сыростью, Лу Хань уже с меньшим воодушевлением, но по-прежнему аккуратно спускается по стремянке, держа в одной руке огромный фонарь. Всего их привезли четыре, но чтобы выгрузить все в подвал, пришлось бы делать несколько заходов (раз уж Ханю приспичило заниматься исследованием в одиночку). Лу оставляет один включенный фонарь у двери, там, где обрушилась лестница, еще один берет с собой.

Пол действительно усыпан камнями, хорошо хоть ботинки надевает тяжелые, в кедах бы пришлось туговато. Хань осторожно ступает по завалинам в несколько сантиметров и крутит фонарем. Подвал неплохой, если сделать ремонт, провести свет и построить лестницу, то станет приемлемой комнатой для хранения старого барахла. 

По углам что-то шуршит. Возможно, крысы. Предыдущие хозяева дома заверили, что вредителей у них не водится. но, учитывая то, что подвалом они не пользовались многие годы, видимо, в расчет его и не взяли.

В одном углу, в четырех метрах от лестницы, фонарь светит на стол. На ощупь - старый, очень старый, древесина прогрызена, засырела и местами обвалилась. Над столом висит стенд с газетными вырезками. Хань направляет фонарь близко-близко к одной из, но что там написано, прочесть нереально. Бумага кажется желтой, хотя наверняка при искусственном-то свете не сказать, чернила расплылись в линии, даже лица людей обесцветились и походили на пятнышки. Лу Хань, подходя ближе и упираясь в стол животом, стукается носом ботинка о что-то металлическое. У короткой ножки стоит небольшой сундук без замка. Хань ставит фонарь так, чтобы удобнее было исследовать содержимое найденного ящика. Сердце на несколько секунд забивается в беспорядочном стуке, когда у стены неожиданно пробегает крыса. Шаркает ножками, принюхиваясь. Хань ругается, злясь то ли на себя, то ли на нее, но крысе все равно, она неторопливо выбегает за пределы стола и скрывается за фонарный свет. 

В сундуке обнаруживаются опять же газетные вырезки и несколько потрепанных фотографий. С каждой Лу Ханю улыбается один и тот же парень, наверное, младше самого Лу Ханя на несколько лет. У него футболка с Сидом Вишесом, кажется, фиолетового цвета волосы и подведенные черным карандашом глаза. Выглядит парень как панки девяностых годов. Скорее всего, фотографии сделаны примерно в это время, на рубеже двадцать первого века, потому что предыдущие хозяева прожили в доме около десяти лет, а то и больше. 

Хань складывает содержимое сундука во внутренний карман старой куртки и думает, что пора возвращаться наверх. Делать ремонт подвала одному бессмысленно, даже если попросить помощи у Чунмёна и его друзей. Тут нужны будут профессиональные руки. Подходя к стремянке, Хань снова слышит шуршание. Дурацкая крыса, видимо, решила довести его до инфаркта. Лу Хань рефлекторно поворачивается, чтобы спугнуть ее светом, но вместо этого застывает. Перед глазами мерещится черный сгусток, такой, какой бывает если долго жмурить глаза. Хань не успевает даже испугаться. Позади скрипит железо, съезжая с камней, и только когда плеча достигает тяжелая конструкция, Лу Хань понимает, что это лестница. Фонарь падает, вырубаясь, следом за ним падает Хань. Отключаясь, он чувствует как что-то дует в лицо. И почему-то мозг подсказывает, что это не ветер.

Пробуждение выходит таким же, как похмелье. Тупая головная боль, в глазных яблоках невыносимо давит, во рту сухо и тошно. Хань лежит так некоторое время, вспоминая, что произошло. Когда воспоминания осаждают голову, Хань с удивлением отмечает, что лежит не на каменном полу в подвале, а на мягкой постели. Открывает глаза и удивляется еще больше - в комнате на втором этаже (в которой ночевал все это время). Кажется, Лу Хань догадывается, в чем дело, и, когда в комнату заходит Чунмён, догадка себя оправдывает. А вот и спаситель. Ханю почему-то становится стыдно.  
\- Ты как? - спрашивает Чунмён, подавая ему стакан с водой. Ханю тяжело даже шевельнуться, и он вымученно улыбается. Чунмён все сразу понимает, поэтому подсаживается на колени рядом с кроватью и, поддерживая руками спину, помогает приподняться на постели. Хань благодарит своего соседа взглядом и залпом выдувает воду. Боль в плече дает о себе знать, когда он случайно дергает рукой.  
\- Сейчас лучше, - сказать непринужденно не получается, поэтому Хань, забив на все, говорит как есть, - хотя, если честно, отвратительно. Голова словно раскололась на несколько частей, не могу понять, где болит.   
\- Наверное, здесь, - Чунмён осторожно касается правой стороны лба. Хань чувствует его прикосновение, но не кожей, а через бинт. - Я пытался до тебя дозвониться, но ты не брал трубку.  
\- Как ты меня вытащил?   
\- Это не я. Отец и дядя. Принесли еще одну лестницу, ну и…   
Хань вспоминает еще кое-что, но теперь не уверен, действительно это было или нет.  
\- Я был в куртке… - начинает Хань, а Чунмён кивает в сторону стула, на спинке которой висит та самая куртка. Пыльная, с пятном крови не рукаве. - Можешь посмотреть...там, во внутреннем кармане.  
Чунмён выворачивает карманы и внешние, и внутренние, но ни в одном из них ничего нет.  
\- Ты что-то потерял?   
\- Нет… Нет, - повторяет Хань и ложится головой на подушку. Чунмён смотрит обеспокоенным взглядом, и это приятно, что ли. И его забота тоже приятна. - Если я попрошу остаться, ты…   
\- Я бы остался, даже если бы ты не попросил, - перебивает его Чунмён, улыбаясь.

То, что Чунмён близко, сидит в паре шагов от кровати, помогает Лу Ханю уснуть практически мгновенно. 

В подвале кто-то плачет, разбивая ладони о стены, и начинает истошно кричать. От крика кровь стынет, и становится жутко холодно. Хань не понимает, почему он тупо слушает и бездействует, а когда просыпается с мокрыми щеками и видит перед собой бледное и испуганное лицо Чунмёна, осознает, что плакал и кричал не кто-то, а он. И не в подвале, а во сне.

Кажется, Чунмён обнимает его и успокаивающе гладит по спине.  
Хань спит до полудня следующего дня и уже не видит снов.

****

***

Лу Хань не помнит, когда в последний раз хорошо высыпался. Кошмары преследуют, как и головная боль. Вместо пива Хань пьет энергетики, завтракает аспирином и несколько раз за день обливает голову холодной водой. Чунмён пару раз заикается о менингите, но потом, нарвавшись на стабильный игнор, бросает попытки переправить на путь истинный. Меньше всего Ханю нужны такого рода советы. Он всего-то хочет нормально поспать. Нормально, значит, без криков и плача в подвале, без шепота, который отчаянно пытается ему что-то сказать. Лу Хань не знает, что это - сила мысли или какое-то еще явление мозга, но у него получается не слышать, что именно ему там - во сне - нашептывают.

\- Гребаный Фредди Крюгер, - ругается он после очередного кошмара и кидает пустую банку энергетика в стену. В такие моменты хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом, желательно, чтобы это был Чунмён. Но Хань понимает, что не может постоянно дергать Чунмёна с работы, из родного дома только потому, что ему, как маленькой девочке, страшно.

Лестницу в подвале ставят за два дня. Ступенчатую конструкцию заливают бетоном и оставляют так до застывания. После этого Хань нанимает электриков, которые проводят свет. Чунмён, помогавший Ханю докрашивать стены, умудряется запутаться в проводах и расшибить себе лоб.  
\- Подвал всю отрицательную энергию собирает, - потирая ушибленное место, жалуется Чунмён, а Лу Хань в душе с ним соглашается. После ремонта в подвале даже… не уютно, нет, но вполне удобно. Стены почти выкрашены в белый (остался всего один угол). Электричество проводится слабо, и свет в лампочках собирается совсем тусклый, но с хорошим зрением даже книги можно читать.   
\- Ты совсем плохо спишь? - вопрос застает врасплох, Хань зависает на несколько секунд с кисточкой в руках, не зная, что сказать.  
\- С чего ты взял?   
\- Ну если ты не подкрашиваешь мешки под глазами тушью, то… - Чунмён шутливо разводит руки в стороны, но в глазах ни капли задоринки. А еще у него кончик носа белый из-за краски, Лу Ханю очень хочется обнять его, такого, в дурацкой футболке на два размера больше, в мешковатых брюках и со смешной кепке с цветочками. Он вздыхает. Получается обреченно.  
\- Плохо, - признается Хань, но не договаривает. - Такое чувство, что запах краски в кожу въелся.   
\- Поживи у нас пару дней, - добродушно предлагает Чунмён, и в этом весь он.   
\- Спасибо, - в любой другой момент Хань бы помялся или сразу отказался, но сейчас эти варианты даже не рассматриваются. Смыв с себя краску, Хань закидывает в рюкзак домашнюю одежду и зубную щетку и покидает ненавистный дом. Чунмён, тоже уже освежившийся после покраски и переодетый, кидает своей собаке мячик и ждет Ханя.

Лу Хань просыпается, когда чувствует холод. Сердце раздваивается и уходит в пятки, когда он замечает над собой человека. Он видит, что тот, склонился над ним нос к носу, но не ощущает этого. Хочется кричать, истошно, разрывая глотку в криках, но горло словно чем-то сдавило, не получается даже выдохнуть. На него смотрят глазами... Теми самыми, подведенными черным карандашом. Хань почему-то думает, что опусти он взгляд ниже, то на парне обязательно будет футболка с Сидом Вишесом. 

Лу Хань просыпается, когда в подвале по стенам скребут ногтями. Тихо плачут, а потом орут, зовя на помощь. 

Хань просыпается, когда Чунмён грубо встряхивает его за плечи и обливает ледяной водой.  
В этот день Хань выпивает шесть банок энергетиков и всю ночь смотрит фильмы. А на утро решает, что пора заняться кухней, покончить уже с ремонтом, вернуться в мегаполис и при всем этом не сойти с ума. Подвал он закрывает на ключ.

\- Что за работа такая, откуда без проблем отпускают, когда не попросишь? - интересуется Хань, когда Чунмён вызывается ( в который раз) помочь ему с ремонтом.   
\- Такая работа, где ты не только продавец, но и еще и владелец, - на удивленный взгляд Ханя, Чунмён лишь пожимает плечами. - Отец подарил на совершеннолетие, как в поддержку малого бизнеса.   
\- Неплохо.  
\- А ты сам? Кем нужно быть, чтобы в свои двадцать четыре купить для родителей такой дом?   
\- Важной шишкой, - за несерьезный ответ в Ханя прилетает тряпка, но он успевает увернуться. Чунмён сидит на столе, дожидаясь ответа, а Хань думает совсем не о том. Будь Чунмён чуть менее принципиален и консервативен, то сейчас бы они могли целоваться или… Хань прерывает свои мысли, чтобы не стало физически больно. Ему и так в последнее время фигово, не хватало еще думать, что, возможно, его интерес давно перерос во что-то более серьезное. 

Чунмён щелкает пальцами:  
\- Надеюсь, ты сейчас не грезишь мной на столе? - словно читая мысли, смеется Чунмён.  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но именно этим я и занимался, - усмехается Хань, но Чунмён вместо того, чтобы смутиться, как обычно у него это бывает на всякого рода глупости, только усмехается в ответ.   
Хань ведь еще в начале знакомства понимает, что ему ничего не светит, но если вдруг Чунмён первым сделает шаг, то он обязательно ответит. 

Все остальное время они под включенную музыку сдирают старые обои и выравнивают штукатуркой стены. Когда Чунмён стягивает футболку, обвязывая ее банданой на голову, Хань начинает отвлекаться, задерживая взгляд на светлой спине, на острых лопатках. Затем, когда осознает, что его мучают специально (прием нечестный по всем параметрам), тоже раздевается. И Чунмён без сомнений замечает и оценивает. Вечером парни выпивают по две бутылки пива и имитируют голоса знаменитостей. В пустом помещении смешные интонации отдаются эхом, и становится еще смешнее. 

Когда Чунмён уходит, Хань так и отрубается в гостиной, а проснувшись, с радостью отмечает, что не видел снов. Никаких криков и плача. Абсолютно белое полотно. Возможно, если все вернется на свои места, то есть на то место, где не было кошмаров, Ханю не придется уезжать раньше времени.

Расклеивать обои помогает мама Чунмёна. При ней, конечно, не пофлиртуешь и уж тем более не разденешься, но рассказы о маленьком Чунмёне с ее стороны компенсируют все недостатки. К тому же, Чунмён весь день только и выкрикивает недовольное "Мама!", обиженно поджимая губы, и это довольно забавно.

Хань пропускает ту неделю, на которой окончательно влюбляется.

Закончив ремонт, они распивают одну бутылку вина на троих.  
А потом, когда Чунмён с мамой уходят, Хань валится на кровать и снова мгновенно засыпает, не успевая коснуться головой подушки. Просыпается только к следующему вечеру, чувствуя себя намного лучше. Будто бы отоспавшимся за все те дни, в которые его мучили кошмары. Выглядывая в окно, Хань замечает, что небо плотно затянуто тучами. Дождя нет, но, по всей видимости, был: асфальт мокрый и лужайки блестят.

К ночи начинается ливень. Чунмён приходит к нему, не предупреждая, без звонка. От его дома до дома Ханя всего несколько метров, что не мешает ему вымокнуть до нитки. Чунмён мнется на пороге, щеки бьет лихорадочный румянец. Лу Хань не понимает, в чем дело, пока его не толкают к стене и не целует. Если он и удивляется, то всего на доли секунды, дальше по накатанной схеме, отбросив все сомнения. Чунмён ведь сам прижимается к нему, сам целует, дергает ханевскую футболку наверх, чтобы стянуть через голову. Хань чувствует на своей коже уже привычные ледяные руки и сходит с ума, когда губы Чунмёна копируют этот же путь - от ключиц к низу живота. 

Когда они, собирая все углы и стены, добираются до гостиной, Лу Хань валит Чунмёна на ковер и подминает под себя. Он хочет что-то сказать, удостовериться, что все верно, можно продолжать, но Чунмён не дает произнести ни слова, затягивая в поцелуй. Под рукой нет ни презервативов, ни смазки, поэтому Хань благоразумно, хоть и с долей разочарования решает, что в этот раз можно обойтись прелюдиями. Но Чунмён, кажется, с ним не согласен. У него взгляд такой, словно он под кайфом, даже немного страшно. Хань, понимая, что Чунмён просто так, без подготовки и на сухую, готов себя отдать, удивляется. Что-то во всем этом неправильное, не так, как надо. Чунмён неожиданно и резко подставляется, делая больно обоим. Лу Хань, совсем уж сбитый с толку, быстро идет на попятную. Отрезвляется, будто от пощечины. 

Чунмён смотрит на него странно несколько долгих минут. Затем закрывает глаза. Когда открывает, во взгляде непередаваемый страх и шок. Чунмён проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, хрипло выдыхая:  
\- Что..? - голос осипший и болезненный, как будто говорит, прожевывая горящую бумагу. Он резко подрывается с места, на ходу хватая вещи. Даже не смотрит чьи. Надевает джинсы Ханя, накидывает мокрую куртку и скрывается за дверью.

На какую-то секунду кажется, что все это на самом деле сон, ну тот самый, кошмар, где хочется плакать, бить в стены и истошно орать.   
Когда к Ханю приезжают полицейские, кошмар, кажется продолжается. Ему говорят что-то о заявлении об изнасиловании, что нужно завтра прийти в полицейский участок.   
\- Вы не волнуйтесь. Вполне стандартная ситуация, когда заявление пишут со зла. Если инцидента не было, никто вас судить не будет, - успокаивает один молодой полицейский, заставляя Лу Ханя подписать какую-то бумажку.

Возможно, кошмар начинается с того самого момента, когда Хань приезжает в этот тихий городок. И парень с фиолетовыми волосами и футболкой с Сидом Вишесом, который сидит в углу его комнаты, ему сейчас тоже снится. Ливень за окном - ирреальность, не по-настоящему, дом - графическая бутафория. И Чунмён во всем этом кошмаре - плод его воображения, ну что-то вроде хилера, как в компьютерных играх.

\- Не думал, что ты настолько приличный парень. Такой секс обломился, - парень поднимается на ноги, а Хань отмечает то, насколько неестественно прозрачным он выглядит. - Хотя я все равно ничего не почувствовал, но все равно облом, - и говорит он, как подростки из старых фильмов. Догадок много, но верить ни в одну из них не хочется. Нет смысла отрицать, что этот самый парень с фотографий из сундука.   
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - страха нет, обычное безразличие. Хань устал и до сих пор надеется, что все происходящее если не кошмар, то последствие усталости. Или злоупотребление энергетиками сыграло с ним в злую шутку.  
\- Что делаю? Я еще ничего не начинал, - смеется тот и исчезает. Вот так, просто. Бесследно, словно никого и не было секундой ранее. 

****

***

\- Бывай, парень, заявление забрали, - вчерашний полицейский хлопает Ханя по плечу. На плите в турке варится кофе. Хань вдыхает горький запах и только сейчас понимает, что ужасно голоден. Полицейский, замечая задумчивый, остановившийся на турке, взгляд и предлагает. - Кофе? Ночка, наверное, была ужасной..?  
Лу Хань садится за стол участкового, благодарно принимая стакан.  
\- Что вы с тем парнем не поделили, что на тебя заяву написали? - полицейский, лет двадцати пяти, кажется неплохим и компанейским, но меньше всего на свете Ханю хочется обсуждать то, чего он сам еще не понял.  
\- Не поделили, - просто говорит он, и дуя в стакан, делает маленькие глоточки.  
\- Обычно, конечно, так только девки развлекаются, но… в этой жизни чего только не бывает. Ты, парень, не подумай чего, я не гомофоб, - он смеется, а Хань кисло улыбается в ответ.  
Кажется, кофе на голодный желудок - плохая идея.  
\- Спасибо, - из полицейского участка Лу уходит так быстро, словно преступник скрывается с места преступления.

По пути к дому Хань набирает номер риелтора, которая помогла ему найти дом.  
\- Здравствуйте… Да... Да... Нет, проблем никаких, дом отличный. А..? Да, конечно, перезвоню попозже.  
Риелтор сыпет бессмысленными вопросами, а потом просит прощения, у нее сейчас клиент, разговаривать не может. Хань, паркуясь у дома, тяжело вздыхает. Собрать свои шесть коробок и бежать, бежать, бежать из этого дома, города. Вон.

На крыльце его ждет Чунмён. Бледный, растерянный. Наверное, Хань выглядит примерно так же.  
\- Это отец позвонил в полицию. Я только сегодня утром об этом узнал, - он смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Лу Ханя, и это немного больно, что ли. Если бы Чунмён смотрел с отвращением, было бы тоже больно, но, по-крайней мере, честно.  
\- Почему ты вчера сбежал? - спрашивает Хань.  
\- Потому что был в шоке..? Я не помню, как пришел к тебе, как мы… Ничего не помню, словно провал в памяти, - Чунмён нервно мнет футболку, а Хань не может подобрать слов. Да и что тут скажешь?  
Когда с соседнего крыльца спускаются родители Чунмёна, лицо его еще сильнее бледнеет.  
\- Ну, я пойду. Еще увидимся, - прощается он, а Хань думает, что скорее всего нет, уже не увидятся. 

На улице пасмурно, поэтому в доме без включенного света темно. 

Хань достает из морозильника банку пива и прикладывает ее к виску. Ледяная жестянка липнет к коже и делает на секунды хорошо. В кармане вибрирует мобильник. Хань смотрит на экран - звонит риелтор.  
\- Еще раз здравствуйте. Да, я хотел поговорить о доме. Выставить на продажу… Нет, все нормально. Устраивает… Нет… Просто родители решили, что нужно чуть ближе к столице, - врет Хань, перекатывая железную банку по лбу, и терпеливо ждет, когда риелтор перестанет задавать вопросы и уже скажет, что займется продажей. - Спасибо, что согласились. Еще созвонимся, да. 

\- Уже уезжаешь? - Хань от неожиданности выпускает банку с пивом из рук. Она катится к черным кедам и...прокатывается дальше... _сквозь_. Тот самый парень - самый большой его кошмар, стоит с невозмутимым выражением лица. Банка же ударяется о стену.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - паническая мысль, что необходима соль, прерывается внутренним истеричным смешком. Хань определенно точно сходит с ума.  
\- Мне? Ничего. Просто развлекаюсь, - весело говорит он и садится к стене. - Хотелось бы мне попробовать, что это за дрянь, - кивает на банку с пивом. 

Когда Хань решает, что может уехать и без своих вещей, призрак его останавливает.

\- Ты не уедешь, - и звучит как приказ. - А если уедешь, то пропустишь все веселье. Например… - парень делает вид, что задумывается, - я могу напоить его как вчера рогипнолом и скормить каким-нибудь ублюдкам. Или утопить в ванне, повесить на кухне... Или! Я могу убить его родителей его же руками. Представь картину, когда он очнется. Будет таким же испуганным. Сидеть и рыдать в луже крови...  
Лу Ханя начинает трясти, когда призрак заходится смехом. Не громким, не страшным, не злобным, а таким - подростковым, когда, например, друг падает на катке, его вроде жаль, но и не посмеяться не получается.  
\- Думаю, ты все понял. Вечером мы к тебе заглянем, - призрак подмигивает, прежде чем исчезнуть. 

 

Библиотека города находится в центре, в пятнадцати минутах от дома.  
Церковь - на окраине, до нее приблизительно полчаса.   
О нахождении психбольницы Хань не в курсе, но, наверное, она тоже где-то в этом городе есть.

В итоге выбор останавливает на библиотеке. Пожилая женщина помогает Лу найти архивы с газетами, начиная с девяностых годов. Три часа уходит на бесполезный поиск. Глаза болят, желудок сводит от голода, но Хань продолжает листать сухие страницы газет, выискивая на черно-белых фотографиях свой дом.   
Еще через два часа поиска пульс учащается.

Август, 1997 год.  
Изнасилование и убийство девятнадцатилетнего Бён Бэкхёна в подвале собственного дома.

Хань смотрит на фотографию, с которой ему улыбается его личный кошмар. Читая статью, он ощущает, как желудок скручивает, а тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Библиотекарша, проходя мимо, интересуется, все ли хорошо, и даже приносит стакан с минеральной водой.   
\- Все хорошо, - успокаивает ее Хань, но сам не успокаивается: внутри все дрожит и мерзнет, будто под кожу вкалывают азотный газ.  
Женщина замечает статью, которую он читает, и понимающе качает головой.  
\- Ужасная история. Ужасная! Бедного мальчика держали в подвале месяцами. Собственный отец делал на нем деньги, продавая мужчинам.  
Хань про себя думает, вот вам и тихий-мирный городок, вот вам и семейный уют.

Он едва успевает добежать до комнаты гигиены. Его выворачивает утренним кофе.

Когда Лу возвращается домой, на улице уже темнеет.   
Чунмён сидит на кухне и пьет пиво. Глаза подведены черным и… взгляд наглый, не его вовсе.  
\- Совсем вкуса не чувствую, - говорит он, когда замечает на пороге Лу Ханя. На футболке Сид Вишес. Ногти неаккуратны покрашены черным лаком. - Все обо мне узнал?   
\- Зачем. Ты. Это. Делаешь? - сквозь зубы шипит Хань. Его снова трясет, правда, в этот раз уже от злости.  
\- Я соскучился по мирским утехам. Ты мне нравишься, поэтому я сейчас с тобой, а не _в тебе_. Все просто, - Бэкхён (у Ханя даже мысленно уже не поворачивается язык назвать его Чунмёном) подходит к нему, смотрит не своими глазами, и это невыносимо тяжело. Знать, что человека, который нравится, сейчас нет, что он кем-то задавлен. - Давай поиграем? Выиграешь ты, я уйду, выиграю я - останусь.   
\- Что ты хочешь?

Бэкхён отвозит их к реке, к той, где Хань и Чунмён несколько недель назад наблюдали за закатом. А кажется, словно прошло намного больше времени. Пасмурное солнце уже успело сесть, поэтому небо освещает только лунный свет. Бэкхён берет Ханя за руку и ведет к реке. Когда вода оказывается на уровне плеч, Бэкхён останавливается и поворачивается к Ханю лицом. 

\- Кто выныривает первым, тот и остается в живых. Очень просто, да? Не бойся. Умирать, как секс, только в первый раз страшно, - улыбается он и, дергая Лу за руку, вместе с ним ныряет ко дну. 

Хань едва успевает набрать в легкие воздух. Когда он открывает глаза, становится неприятно, боль резью проходится по векам. Глаза Бэкхёна тоже открыты, и он до сих пор улыбается своей наглой улыбкой. Если Хань выплывет первым, то Бэкхён просто оставит тело Чунмёна на дне. Если захлебнется, то… Идея, учитывая обстоятельства, весьма заманчивая, но явно не лучшая. Воздуха остается все меньше, поэтому думать становится все труднее и труднее. Хань обнимает Бэкхёна и пытается выплыть вместе с ним, но тот начинает сопротивляться. Отбивается руками, даже ногами пытается. После недолгой борьбы, Ханю удается обхватить тело Чунмёна так, чтобы без препятствий выплыть наверх.

Вода забивается в горло, Лу Хань кашляет долго и сложно, продолжая держать в своих руках бездыханное тело.

Оказываясь на берегу, он укладывает Чунмёна на песок и, зажимая нос, вдыхает ему в рот воздух. Не помогает. Ладони давят на грудь, бьют по щекам, но Чунмён не приходит в сознание. Хань прижимается лбом к холодному лбу и шепчет _нет-нет-нет-нет_. Дрожащие пальцы пытаются нащупать пульс на запястье, но сердце Чунмёна, словно в пропасть ухнуло, не отвечает.

\- Не люблю, когда нарушают правила, - силуэт Бэкхёна сливается с темнотой, его едва видно, кажется, он в ночи растворяется. Хань целует кончик чунмёновского носа и со всей силы бьет его в грудь. Ему кажется, что так можно будет достучаться до клетки, разбудить сердце. 

Но ничего не происходит.

 

**Архив.**  
Август, 2013 год.  
Совершено убийство. Утоплен двадцатитрехлетний Ким Чунмён, проживающий по ул. [...]  
Убийца, двадцатичетырехлетний Лу Хань, судом был признан невменяемым и направлен в лечебницу закрытого типа.


End file.
